26 March 1979
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1979-03-26 ;Comments *Show is broadcast from Leeds on day one of 'Radio 1 in Yorkshire' week. Peel will be going down a coal mine the next day, "which is something I've always wanted to do ever since I was a kid". *Intro: "Among the records, the Fall, Lee Perry, Teardrop Explodes, the Ripchords, the Pistols, Red Noise, Mekons, Ranking Joe, Penetration, the Scars and a whole host of other people." *Peel mentions the weekend match at Anfield that he'd attended, in which Liverpool beat Ipswich 2-0: "I wish that every single person listening to this programme could have been at Anfield on Saturday to see Kenny Dalglish because he was unbelievable. This new lad that Ipswich have got, Butcher, who's going to be very good, actually - very good now - but Dalglish gave him a terrible time as he himself admitted, which I thought was good. But he was unbelievable, he really was. I wish you could have seen it. I don't think I've ever seen anything as good." *Still on the subject of football: there is a testimonial match for Emlyn Hughes at Anfield tomorrow evening, but Peel regrets that he cannot attend. However, on Wednesday he will be attending most of Eddie Gray of Leeds United's testimonial, presumably at Elland Road. *Peel had played in a football game on Sunday involving representatives from Radio 1. Of his performance, Peel describes making "one or two rather good crosses... but nobody took advantage of them of course." He also mentions taking a free kick that just went over the bar. *A "rather disastrous" gig in Bristol on Friday 23rd March is mentioned. *Peel also says that he will be playing the B side to the Sex Pistols "Holidays In The Sun" later in the programme. Sessions *Gang Of Four #1. Repeat of session recorded 9th January 1979 and first broadcast 18 January 1979. *Joe Cocker & The Grease Band #3. Repeat of session recorded 29th September 1969. First tx 11 October 1969 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *''File begins at start of show'' *Siouxsie & The Banshees: The Staircase (Mystery) (7") Polydor :JP: "Here I am in the Queen's Hotel in Leeds. It's dark and it's a little cold here in the studio. The rest of the chaps have all gone out grooving out to discotheques and Indian restaurants - except for Simon Bates who's just popped in to learn a little bit about presentation and music and other important things." *Shapes: Wot's For Lunch Mum? (Not Beans Again!) (7" EP - Wot's For Lunch Mum?) Sofa *Bram Tchaikovsky: Bloodline (LP - Strange Man, Changed Man) Radar *Scars: Adult/ery (7") Fast Product *Joe Cocker & The Grease Band: Hello Little Friend (Peel session) *Members: Offshore Banking Business (7") Virgin *Upsetters: Cow Thief Skank (7") Upsetter *Gang Of Four: I Found That Essence Rare (Peel session) *Penetration: Nostalgia (LP - Moving Targets) Virgin *Graham Parker & The Rumour: Waiting For The UFO's (LP - Squeezing Out Sparks) Arista *Sex Pistols: Holidays In The Sun (7") Virgin *Fall: Futures And Pasts (LP - Live At The Witch Trials) Step Forward *Joe Cocker & The Grease Band: Delta Lady (Peel session) *''File cuts out'' File ;Name *1979-03-26 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB061.mp3 ;Length *47:45 ;Other *File created from DB061 of Derby Box, digitised by RF *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Derby Box